Kuroko no Basuke: Kise x Reader- Facade
by OtakuNekoSan
Summary: "If you fall in love with me, we're breaking up." You really had never asked for this.
1. Chapter 1

_I wish that you would notice me_

_Yet your eyes always pass over my head_

_You never look my way_

_Are you aware that that crushes my heart?_

_When you smile I smile_

_When you laugh I laugh_

_I share your sadness, I know when you cry_

_Notice me already..._

x x x

A sigh escapes your parted lips as you slip the white envelope into his locker. How long have you been doing this again? You tried to recall the number of days you wrote a letter to him, always leaving it where he would notice it.

Kise Ryouta, the heart throb of Kaijo High School. You were aware that he had many fans, yes, but you situation was much much different from those other girls. To put it simply, you were his girlfriend.

You had never wanted it to happen, yet for some reason, it did. A month ago, Kise had asked you to become his fake girlfriend to decrease the amount of girls targeting him. You were popular, quite similar to Kise actually; no one would suspect that the two of you going out was an act. And it was quite true- The two of you got along well, and looked like a couple to the public eye. But along with Kise's proposal, he had a condition.

_"If you fall in love with me, we're breaking up."_

You had accepted his proposal, but you felt bad for lying to him. You had actually been in love with the blond ever since middle school, and now that you two were 'going out', you only fell for him more.

The feelings that you held back were always written down on a piece of white paper, and every day, after school ended and everyone was gone, the letter would be slipped into the locker.

It was your secret that you didn't want anyone else to find out. A sigh escapes you parted lips as you run a finger over his locker, before you turn and head out of the school into the snow swirling outside.

Your greatest wish was to get him to notice you, yet was it really possible? No one else noticed it, but he never truly acknowledged your presence- the '-cchi' was never added to the end of your name. And as much as it pained you, you endured it, knowing that if you didn't 'go out' with him, you would only be forgotten, like a voice lost in the wind.

x x x

_I wish that you would notice me_

_Seeing you always brightens up my day_

_Did I ever mention how much I loved your eyes?_

_They sparkle like the sunlight, so warm, so friendly_

_Shining light upon everything that you see_

_Yet your eyes never meet mine, do they?_

_Notice me already..._

x x x

To a normal person, the word 'home' meant comfort. A place filled with love, warmth, and joy.

To you, the word 'home' meant hell.

You take in a deep, shaky breath as you stand in front of the door to the place you called home. You open the door as silently as possible, hoping not to alert anybody of your presence.

You weren't so lucky.

"You finally got home, did you?" A scornful voice fills you ears, and you wince as you hear a bottle shatter.

The man who you called your 'father' was truly a wonderful actor. He had somehow managed to get your mother to fall in love with him, marry him, and bear his child. Yet from the start, he was only after her money. Your mother died, and you were left alone.

The man approached you, backing you up against a wall.

"I thought I told you to get home earlier today, didn't I?" He said, his voice dangerously low.

You feel your heart rate speed up as you brought the broken bottle up to your neck, and he leaned in. His breath smelled of alcohol and cigarettes.

You feel a sharp pain in your shoulder, and you cry out as the man pierced your sensitive flesh with the sharp end of the glass. Gasping, you slide down the wall, tears forming in your eyes.

"I'll let you off this time. Next time you disobey me, you won't be so lucky."

x x x

_I wish that you would notice me_

_Your laughter is truly music_

_It makes me want to smile and laugh along with you_

_Have you ever realized that I never truly smiled_

_Do you ever see the pain that I hide?_

_Notice me already..._

x x x

The following day, you got to school earlier than usual, and headed straight for the infirmary. As always, it was empty.

A small sigh leaves your lips as you grab some disinfectant and bandages, before slipping off your shirt and inspecting the wound from yesterday.

It had become almost like a routine; you would get injured, try to survive a night of pain, before going to school early the next day in order to treat your wounds. There was no first aid at your house- all of the cabinets were filled with bottles of wine, cigarettes, and some food.

You wince as you carefully disinfect your wound, doing your best not to cry out from pain. It was amazing that no one has discovered you situation yet, and you planned to keep up the act. You didn't want pity; you wanted to be seen as someone who was strong. Bruises were covered with make up, scars were covered with clothes. And the mental pain you felt was disguised by a fake smile.

When you finished bandaging your wound, you got up and left the room. In the bathroom, you washed your face, erasing any signs of the tears that had leaked out from your eyes the day before. Then you head on over to your classroom, sitting down in your seat, acting as if nothing had happened.

It really has almost become a routine.

The door opens, and in strolls Kise Ryouta. Your boyfriend. You smile at him, giving him a small wave.

_Do you notice that my smile isn't real?_

"Good morning, Ryouta."

_Do you notice the pain I hide?_

"Good morning, (First Name)-chan~!" Kise grins and wraps you in a hug.

_Because I know that this is all an act._

You hug him back, your arms crawling up the blond boy's back.

_But even if it is for a bit, I want to escape reality._


	2. Chapter 2

Kise found the letters strange. Every day after basketball practice, he would always open his locker to find a pile of fanmail, sprayed with perfume, filled with sweets, each letter covered with dozens of hearts.

Maybe that is why the white letter drew his attention so much.

x x x

_I wish you would notice me..._

_Are you aware of how my heart beats for you?_

_Your voice makes my cheeks warm; being with you makes my heart race_

_Every moment I spend with you makes me desire_

_that the moment would last for eternity_

_But I know that I am not the one in your eyes_

_Notice me already..._

x x x

The first letter he had gotten was simple. He read it over out of curiosity, before he threw it into his bag along with the rest of his fan letters.

Yet the letters kept coming.

They were always placed in the same white envelope, devoid of any perfume or decorations. The message inside was always a cute, short poem that repeated the same words over and over again.

_'I wish you would notice me..."_

At first Kise didn't care for the letters, and he dismissed them along with the rest of his fan mail. But after a month, his attention was once again drawn to them.

All of his other fans simply stopped sending mail after a while; no two signatures were ever the same. Yet the letters kept coming. Eventually, Kise's curiosity got the better of him.

He started to read the letters.

Each letter always spoke of how he would attract the writer's attraction, of all of his characteristics that the writer had noticed. It scared him how the writer seemed to know him better than he knew himself.

Yet whenever he finished reading one of the letters, he was always left with the same warm, fuzzy feeling. It made him smile, and he always wondered the same the over and over again.

_'Who wrote this?'_

x x x

_I wish that you would notice me..._

_Your hair always shines so brightly_

_It makes me want to reach out and brush it with my hand_

_Is it softer than I expected? _

_A part of me really wants to know_

_But I can't approach you and ask so casually_

_Notice me already..._

x x x

Kise never really knew the (hair colored) girl very well. Yet when he first saw her, there was something about her eyes that drew his attention; they were both bright and dull at the same time. Maybe that was why he had asked her out. There was a part of him that knew that she wasn't one of his fans.

Boy, was he ever so wrong.

He had spoken to the girl after he observed her for a week. Kise noticed that she, too, was quite popular among both the guys and girls of the school. She would be a person that wouldn't be questioned if they started going out; if anything, there would be people that would support the couple.

So Kise spoke to her. He told her about his situation, and made a proposal; they would go out to decrease the amount of people targeting them. It was a good deal, as popular people had their own share of problems, no matter what their personality was. And in the end, Kise added one last comment.

_"But if you fall in love with me, we're breaking up."_

He had honestly meant it as a joke; he even winked and grinned after saying the sentence. But the girl had not seen this. She simply stared at him blankly before replying.

_"Okay."_

The two had started going out, and Kise never failed to notice how good of an actor the girl was. She would laugh, flirt, and touch him in school; there were times when Kise believed that she really was his girlfriend. Yet when they were alone, she kept her distance, smiling lightly and answering his questions as if he were a stranger.

He really hated it.

There were times when he wished that the girl was someone closer to him, that she really was his girlfriend. But Kise was aware that she was only dating him for the benefits that he had proposed.

The entire time this happened, the letters never stopped coming.

x x x

_I wish that you would notice me..._

_T__he rhythm of your basketball bouncing on the floor_

_matches the beating of my heart_

_Can you hear my voice? The one that wants to escape its cage_

_If I had the courage to embrace you I would_

_But I can't._

_You'll hate me if I do it._

_Notice me already..._

x x x

Kise noticed that the letters were becoming more sad, and it made him hesitate to read any more. He wondered if the girl that wrote the letters was hurting because that he had decided to date (First Name), but he dismissed the thought.

It was on a cloudy day that basketball practice had ended early, and Kise ended up going to his locker before his usual time. He was about to turn the corner when he heard footsteps, making him freeze.

A part of him wanted to know who it was that was delivering the letters, yet a part of him held back. In the end, if he found out, what would he do? If that person was someone that he knew well, would he really act the same way?

But once again, curiosity won, and Kise peeked around the corner.

His eyes widened at the sight he saw.

In front of his locker stood a girl with (hair colored) hair, her palm pressed up against his locker. Kise watched as she reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope.

His breath hitched.

The envelope was white.

(First Name) slipped the envelope through one of the cracks of the locker, before letting out a small sigh, her hand tracing over the pattern of the metal. Then she picked up her bag, and was about to turn away when Kise called out.

"(F-First Name)-chan?"

The girl froze at the sudden voice, and she turned around abruptly, only to see Kise standing before her. Her face contorted for a second, before she turned and ran.

Kise stared after the girl, stunned at what he had seen until he snapped to his senses and tore after the girl. Yet after she turned a couple of blocks, Kise lost her. He found himself standing near her house, and deciding that that was where she must have went, he went up to the door and rang the doorbell.

The door opened, and Kise found himself face to face with a man sporting a rough stubble, his hair uncombed. Kise wrinkled his nose; the house smelled of alcohol.

"What is it, young man?" The person at the door asked.

"O-oh, excuse me. I'm Kise Ryouta, and I'm looking for (First Name). I was wondering if she came home..." Kise trailed off.

The man grinned a bit. "Ah, you must mean my daughter. She didn't come home yet, might be at the park. If you head over, you might see her."

Kise thanked the man, and turned to leave. He was just a couple of paces away from the house when an scream drew his attention back to the house. Golden eyes widened at the next words that he heard.

"You damn bitch, how dare you go around telling people my address! I warned you yesterday not to disobey me, and now look at what you have done! If it weren't for that woman, then I would kill you myself!"

Another scream interrupted the peaceful evening, and Kise took a step backwards, shocked. Taking out his phone, he quickly contacted the police. He then sprinted back up the steps and banged on the door.

"(First Name)-chan? Are you in there? Answer me!" He called out, uncertain of what to do. The door suddenly slammed open, and the man from earlier stood before him, a shattered glass bottle in hand.

"Kise Ryouta, was it? You really have a pretty face. But unfortunately, I'll have to ruin it. This family situation is only between me and (First Name), it is none of your business. But now that you've heard..." The man grinned, an evil light shining in his eyes. "I might as well hurt you a bit..." He raised his hand over his head, and was about to bring the bottle down onto Kise's head when a heavier force was thrown onto his back, stopping him.

"D-don't hurt him, please...! I-I'll do anything you want, so...!" Kise watched, horrified, as the girl was kicked and flung up against a wall.

The sudden wail of a siren alerted the three of the police's arrival. They restrained the man, forcing him into a police car. The remaining officers requested Kise and (First Name) to go to the station to state what had happened. Kise bent over, looking into the girl's eyes, concerned.

The (hair colored) girl smiled weakly at the blond. "I'll be fine..." she murmured, trying to get up before collapsing again. Kise frowned, before turning back towards the officer.

"Sorry, but I think she's a bit traumatized. Can you let her rest for a day or two?" The police looked dissatisfied for a moment, before deciding that it would be okay. After they left, Kise bent over the girl.

"Hey...are you okay?" He said softly, squatting down besides her. She smiled again, refusing to look at him.

"I'm perfectly fine, Ryouta."


End file.
